


Neverending Dream

by ProPinkist



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, also all dat dream symbolism lel, gdi jack, me not even daring to write from Jack's point of view but nervous enough just writing him at all lol, spoilers of course, this family is the best and i cry, what is subtlety, yes everything in sablier was shredded in the abyss but the feathers are Magic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: Jack takes Vincent and Gilbert out on the town one day, and Vincent wishes that if this life is just a dream, that he never ever wakes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pandora Hearts Secret Santa on tumblr! I do very much love the Vince/Gil/Oswald/Jack family quartet, adorable as they are before everything had to go wrong, and so I enjoyed writing this. I really hope I got Jack right; he is easily one of the most complex characters I have ever come across in fiction, but my interpretation is that there was a part of him that truly did enjoy spending time with the kids, but the side of him that was focused on nothing but having Lacie back was stronger, and that deep, deep down, he wanted someone to realize that he was about to do something very not right, and wanted them to stop him before it was too late. Unfortunately, of course, that could not happen.
> 
> Enjoy the cute and bittersweet feels; I sort of bullcrapped my way through using the festival Oz and Echo go to in the manga in this, imagining that it might be a little different a hundred years ago (aka without the fireworks, and with the feather-giving being much more freely done).

“A f-festival?!”

Vincent stared wide-eyed up at the blonde man in front of him, feeling rather dumbfounded. Even without looking, he was certain the other in the room with him shared his surprise, but Jack seemed not to notice, his grin widening.

“Yes, there’s one in town as we speak! It’s held every year around this time, once spring comes, to celebrate St. Bridget! It would be great fun, don’t you think?”

Normally he would have jumped at an opportunity to spend time with his favorite person in the manor (or at least, Jack was there so often that it seemed like he really was a permanent resident), but this time Vincent hesitated, looking down worriedly at the floor where he sat and trying to come up with a proper response. He _wanted_ to say yes, absolutely, but…

“We have to stay here in case we’re needed by the Master, Jack,” Gilbert said quietly, reading his mind and voicing his thoughts for him. “It’s our job… we shouldn’t leave.”

“…Yeah, a-and…” Vincent bit his lip, fisting his hand over his face and tugging his hair over it, a habit he couldn’t quite shake even with his shorter cut now. At this, he heard Jack let out a small hum of understanding, and Vincent blushed in embarrassment, curling into himself a little further.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Jack said, ruffling Vincent’s hair and causing him to look up timidly; the other’s smile was slightly sad but reassuring. “We can cover it if you wish… But only if you really want to. Otherwise, everything will be fine; I’ll make sure of it.”

He straightened up, his expression happy again, and somewhat mischievous as well. “As for Glen, I’m sure he’ll be alright with just the other Baskervilles for a day… Even valets need a break every once in a while!”

Vincent pleadingly glanced over at Gilbert, who had set his book down to pay attention to Jack. His brother’s face still looked concerned, but after meeting eyes with Vincent for a few moments, he turned back towards their visitor, the corners of his lips upturning just barely.

“If… If you really think it’s okay, Jack.”

“I do.”

Jack held out his hand invitingly, wearing that beautiful smile that made Vincent’s heart feel so warm inside.

“Let’s go have fun, just the three of us!”

Vincent lit up, grinning happily as he ran to Jack’s side. Gilbert slowly joined them, looking as if he had hesitantly warmed up to the idea at least a little bit, and Vincent smiled at him, thrilled. He would be lying if he said he didn’t still feel a bit nervous deep down, but it was hard not to be soothed by Jack’s words. Jack loved his right eye, and did not believe it was a bad thing like so many others did… there wasn’t anyone else Vincent would trust to protect him the best.

He would always be safe with Jack.

 

* * *

 

“W-wooooooooow!”

For the second time that day, Vincent stared ahead in surprise, his jaw dropped and his eyes sparkling in complete and utter awe at the sight before him.

The city street, which he had always only ever thought of as dark and cold and hostile and lonely, now appeared as an entirely different world to him. There was light, but with the light there was _warmth_ , so many people flooding the street in a parade of merriment and joy and color that dazzled Vincent to see. His first instinct in such a crowd would be to cower from those who would do him and Gilbert harm, but this time, no one was paying attention to them, preoccupied as they were with enjoying themselves in the splendid festival atmosphere. It was unusual but not in an unpleasant way; on the contrary, it was so very refreshing.

Vincent decided he liked this version of Sablier much better.

“If you two keep staring, you’ll be left behind!” Jack joked to him and Gilbert, who also couldn’t help but be struck still from sheer amazement next to him. Before he could blurt out an apology, Jack had lifted him up in one swift motion, settling him on his shoulders so that he could see even better from above. Vincent laughed in delight, holding onto Jack’s hair tightly and drinking in the gorgeous sight that was unlike anything he had ever been able to witness before. The Baskerville gardens had been one thing (and that wasn’t to say they weren’t spectacular themselves, oh no), but _this_ … this was like from a dream.

“C-Coming!” Gilbert yelped from below, running forward quickly and grabbing onto the bottom of Jack’s coat so he’d be sure not to lose him. Jack reached down, patting Gilbert’s head and reassuring him that he’d let them take turns on his shoulders, and then they were off.

Convincing Glen had been, unsurprisingly, not as simple as Jack had said it would be. He had been skeptical of Jack’s ability to look out for them properly outside the manor, and it was only when Jack agreed to let Lottie and Lily go with them (thankfully, not in their conspicuous cloaks) that Glen finally acquiesced. Vincent rather thought that he wanted to give their third youngest family member a chance to do something fun as well; Baskervilles as a principle did not often go into public, with the supposed misfortune that surrounded them, but it seemed as if Glen thought this a notable enough exception, which was in part why he ultimately agreed.

Along with whatever it was Jack had whispered into his ear near the end of the discussion that had caused him to look at them so oddly sadly in that moment.

With light jackets for both of them, a gentle pat on the head, and a serious warning to be careful and to not leave Jack’s side, Glen had sent them on their way with his friend, and Vincent was grateful. To him in particular their Master had expressed concern; Vincent didn’t miss how his hand had lingered near the right side of his face before drawing back, a nostalgic and longing smile on his face. Gilbert was closer to him, but Vincent knew of Glen’s kindness simply from the fact that he had taken both of them, and not just one of them, in. He would have to thank him for letting them have this day upon returning.

It was clear that Glen also was fond of his red eye. Vincent didn’t know why, but he didn’t need to. Just knowing that he liked it was enough.

“First of all, the best part of this festival!” Jack exclaimed, setting Vincent down again so he could do whatever it was he was about to do. They had approached one of the many shops lining the street, and upon being led inside he saw that it was a costume store. He gazed around the place in continued wonder, and then glanced up at Jack curiously.

“On St. Bridget’s day, everyone gets to dress up!” Jack exclaimed, grinning as he pulled a masquerade mask off one of the nearby shelves and held it over his face. “You get to be someone entirely different just for today.”

_Someone… different?_

The words sounded somehow beautiful in his ears, and Vincent watched Jack continue to play around with various accessories, instinctively moving his hand over the side of his face. Gilbert next to him protested at first nervously, but with encouragement from Jack, he eventually moved to explore the costumes himself. The lady at the counter began speaking to him kindly, suggesting Gilbert things she thought he would like to try on, and in that moment, Vincent realized that he desperately wanted that too.

Even if it was just for today.

He turned back towards Jack, who was ready and waiting for him to say something.

“…Are you s-sure? I… I can pick… anything...?”

Jack only gently smiled, reaching forwards and placing on his head a little golden crown, and on his face a mask of the most brilliant red. Afterwards, he leaned back, putting his hand to his chin and surveying the look. Eventually nodding, Jack finally answered him, his voice soft and his expression both tender and sad.

“You can be anything you want, Vincent… even a king.”

His chest filled with warmth, and tears stung his eyes as he turned to face a nearby mirror. His appearance was more ornate than Vincent ever would have imagined for himself… but because Jack made it so, it felt right. Jack and Glen took distant, cruelly and hopelessly out of reach dreams and fantasies and somehow turned them into visible, beautiful, and possible _realities_ , and when Vincent looked at himself now he could believe himself to be every bit the little king Jack said he was.

Still crying a bit, he moved to Jack’s side again, hugging his leg tightly. The older man only laughed, returning the affection, and eventually led him over to where Gilbert was. Vincent watched his brother talk to Jack excitedly about what the nice lady in the shop had given him, his happiness increasing tenfold at seeing him happy as well, and after they were all finished dressing up (with Jack marveling at how much extra ling Glen had supplied him with), they were soon back outside in the glorious hustle and bustle of the festival.

Nearby, Jack intercepted Lottie and Lily, who had been trailing behind them outside ever since they had first arrived in the city. Grinning widely, he popped fanciful headbands and bows that he had spontaneously grabbed from outside the store onto each of them, much to Lottie’s chagrin. Vincent laughed at the sight while Gilbert looked on sheepishly, and then suddenly with a flourish, Jack whipped out a handful of, strangely, blue feathers, that he didn’t know where the man had even gotten them from. He took one and placed it in Lottie’s hair delicately, which caused her to cease in her angry sputtering and instead simply blush in surprise, her eyes shining. He then did the same for little Lily, her joyous giggles reaching Vincent’s ears, and he smiled a little sadly at the sight. In the back of his mind, he thought about a girl he knew who he wished could have come as well; the girl who made him feel normal in a different way than Jack did, in that his unnatural self didn’t feel quite as unusual when he was around her, someone like him.

She would have had fun here. Maybe one day.

Jack waved goodbye to the other two Baskervilles, Lottie still too busy blushing to think to chase after them, and returned to his charges’ sides. He squatted down, pulling out two more feathers from his small collection, and held them out to each of them.

“The angel this festival is celebrating,” Jack said gently, passionately, “is represented by these feathers. On this day, we give them to the ones we care most about.”

Vincent tentatively reached out, taking the feather gingerly and feeling like his heart was about to burst. He held it close for a moment, staring at the precious treasure, and for the hundredth time that day, finding it hard to believe that this wasn’t all just a beautiful dream that he would soon wake up from.

_For the ones you care most about… for me…_

Inhaling sharply and blinking his eyes rapidly, Vincent delicately stuck the feather in the band of his crown. It didn’t match, but he didn’t care, his fingers lingering on it breathlessly to confirm that it was indeed real, and safe there.

Gilbert placed his in his flowery blue hat, a much better match. His brother’s smile was radiant, and he looked at Vincent happily, taking his hand and squeezing it lovingly as he stared back at Jack again.

“…Thank you,” Gilbert whispered hoarsely, and Vincent nodded in agreement, small tears still clouding his eyes. Jack grinned, standing up again and placing the remaining feathers he had in his breast pocket.

“For safekeeping for later,” he winked at them.

Vincent vowed to himself that he would get ahold of one more before the day was out.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you, Jack!” Vincent exclaimed, bouncing in his seat as Jack placed a delicious-looking pastry on the table in front of him. Gilbert nodded his thanks as well, more subdued than he was but excited nonetheless.

It was in the early afternoon, the trio having stopped in a bakery for a more substantial meal after having been out all morning. Glen would be upset if he knew how much Jack had spoiled them on treats, Vincent thought sheepishly. But he had wanted to do so, saying that such things were a necessary part of a festival, and even Gilbert, who normally tried his hardest to restrain himself, could not resist the argument that it was only for today.

Jack had also helped them pick out a present to bring back to Glen from one of the stores, a piano songbook with lots of lovely melodies inside that Gilbert had softly commented he thought their Master might like. Vincent had wanted to find something as well, but nothing seemed quite adequate enough… and he couldn’t very well get anything with Jack right there with them.

It was quite the dilemma.

“Are you enjoying yourselves?” Jack asked kindly now, sitting down himself in his chair and propping his chin on his hands. Vincent nodded furiously in answer, blushing when he saw Jack smile at how childishly he was wolfing down his cinnamon bun.

“Y-Yes! It’s been a lot of fun… thank you for bringing us.”

“I never thought… we’d _ever_ be able to come to something like this… much less stay at the kind of place the Master is at,” Gilbert whispered, looking down at his own baked treat with a bittersweet expression. Vincent smiled sadly as well, pressing his fingers together tightly. It was all because of him, because of the bad luck he brought just by existing, that they had never been able to make this dream life real on their own. Jack and Glen, being as wonderful as they were, were different from all the others who treated them with contempt and scorn and disgust. But that didn’t change the fact that none of that treatment would have happened if it hadn’t been for Vincent. Gilbert could have had a life on his own without him there dragging him down at every turn; that was simply the truth of the matter-

“I’m glad I found you both,” Jack said quietly, interrupting Vincent’s spiral of thoughts. The older man paused in eating his own meal and closed his eyes, a sad and contemplative look on his face. “…I’m very grateful to have both of you there.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Vincent wondered, confused. Next to him, Gilbert looked slightly more understanding, but still a little quizzical.

“…With you two with him, Glen has… he’s begun smiling again.” Jack’s voice was nostalgic, pained, and longing all at the same time, and Vincent didn’t like seeing him so sad, not at all. “Not as much as before, of course… but still, moreso… it’s also because of her, I know… a-and even I’m… happier…”

“…Jack?”

His friend had begun crying as he trailed off, so suddenly and unnaturally that Vincent hadn’t seen it coming, and he let out a small whine of dismay. Jack only stared dumbly at the table, looking as if he didn’t know what had come over him and appearing so frightfully unlike his chipper personality from just a few minutes prior. His tears continued to fall, and Vincent, now more distressed than ever, reached out and grabbed onto his arm worriedly.

“Jack, what’s wrong??”

The blond man immediately looked up in surprise, his shaken expression somewhat diminishing at Vincent’s scared voice and face. He lifted his hands, touching his face, and when he felt the liquid there he scrubbed it hastily, laughing nervously and apologetically.

“S-Sorry; never mind me,” he managed, ruffling Vincent’s hair roughly and grinning almost normally. “I meant it, though… thank you for being with us.”

Jack’s hand remained on his head, and Vincent watched his face hesitantly, leaning into his touch and remaining silent. He still felt shaken, and he couldn’t think of anything to say in return. Jack’s tears… they had come so suddenly, and it bothered Vincent to not know what the cause was when this was the first time he had ever seen him like this. He had sometimes thought that Glen had an air of sadness to him that was more noticeable on some days than others, a sadness that lifted somewhat when Vincent watched him with Gilbert (his brother loved their Master; it always made him happy to see)… but Jack… Jack was always _happy._

At least, that was what he had always believed.

_I want to make you happy. Because you’ve made me and Gilbert happier than I ever thought possible._

He felt the pressure lifted from his head, and Vincent looked up to see that Jack had returned to eating, his cheeks red from where he had harshly rubbed the tears away and his expression indecipherable. After a few minutes of continued silence, however, Jack perked up at them again, all of them having finished their meals.

“Right! Shall we go back out then? We can stay for just a little while longer, I’m sure.”

He looked perfectly cheerful once again, and Vincent could almost believe that the previous incident had never happened. Almost.

The offer excited him again, though, and he hopped off his stool, returning to the blond man’s side once more. Gilbert moved to his other side, holding his hand reassuringly, perhaps in response to what had happened earlier. Vincent in turn reached for Jack’s, which he received, his small fingers just barely making it around three of the other’s.

As they made their way outside, he squeezed Jack’s hand and hoped he would understand the meaning behind it. Jack squeezed back, so tightly and desperately it was almost painful.

 

* * *

 

“T-This is for you, Master.”

Vincent watched as Gilbert held out the gift they had gotten their Master to him, smiling. It was in the early evening and they had only recently returned home (oh how he loved being able to say that so freely) and shed their masks and hats, greeting Glen in the piano room. Lottie and Lily had arrived soon after, poking in to let him know of their return as well, but otherwise gone. Vincent hoped Lily had enjoyed herself as much as he and his brother had.

Glen’s eyes widened in surprised at Gilbert’s offering, but only for a moment, soon sobering as he gently took the book from his valet’s hands. His brother blushed, toeing the floor shyly as Glen paged through the songs, eventually settling on one and placing the book on the piano as he moved into position. Vincent grinned upon hearing Gilbert’s little excited gasp of happiness, leaning his head on his shoulder. Behind them, Jack plopped down unceremoniously on the floor to listen and watch, and for once he wasn’t scolded.

Vincent closed his eyes when the first notes began, the sound of the song soothing him. Glen was a magnificent player, and it was when he was at the piano that Vincent felt like their master’s deepest emotions were most easily realized. None of the songs he played were especially loud or dramatic, but even as soft and delicate as they were, they filled Vincent with a joy and contentment unlike anything else, despite all the things that made him happy nowadays… and when Glen played a more somber song, it made him want to know so much more hidden beneath the surface about the master he served, as he was certain Gilbert most definitely did.

Now, he felt the same sentiment again, but in regards to Jack as well.

When Glen finished, he turned back towards Gilbert, a warm smile on his face like that he wore whenever he played the piano.

“Thank you both,” he said softly, looking between both he and Gilbert. “That was very thoughtful of you; I appreciate the gift.”

“U-Um, also…!”

Gilbert had pulled out none other than one of the extra blue feathers from the festival Jack had given him later from his pocket, his blush worsening as he held it out to Glen rapidly. Vincent heard Jack giggle a little behind them, and it prompted him to offer his own feather, embarrassed at feeling his own face heating up well. He felt rather silly, knowing that Glen most likely didn’t know of the meaning behind the feathers, but hoping he wouldn’t think them too strange gifts.

“Here… these are for you… to t-thank you for letting us stay… with you…”

Glen’s smile was beautiful; in a different way than Jack’s but beautiful all the same, and to Vincent’s surprise, he did not hesitate long before accepting them, placing the long and elegant plumes on the piano right in front of the open songbook. His gentle expression remaining, he reached out and pulled each of them close, Vincent and Gilbert letting out small squeaks of surprise at the sudden embrace.

“…Thank you, for being my valets. …I’m glad you remained safe today.”

After Jack was interrogated a bit more about what had transpired throughout the day, Glen let him go. Gilbert stayed at their master’s side to listen to him continue to play the piano, and Vincent walked their visitor to the entrance of the manor, knowing what he had to do.

“Jack…!”

“Yes?” the blond man asked sweetly, turning around to face him before he made his exit. Before he could say anything, however, Jack continued speaking. “I had a lot of fun today; I hope you did too.”

He winked happily, and Vincent watched breathlessly, wanting to scream out cries of _yes, yes, and yes!_ but restraining himself for the sake of what he truly wished to do.

“…Can you, um…” Vincent gestured with his finger for Jack to come closer, and the man complied, crouching down so that he was right near his face. Vincent giggled slightly at the feeling of the other’s hair brushing his face, and without hesitating any further, he brought his other arm out and stuck the feather he had been holding right behind Jack’s ear, the blue color and the blue of his earring matching perfectly.

“Thanks… thanks for taking me today…”

Vincent paused, swallowing as he looked down in embarrassment, and finally speaking in no more than a whisper.

“…I love you…”

With a great laugh from Jack, Vincent was swooped off his feet into a hug, his face pressed against other’s shoulder and the feather tickling the side of his head. He leaned into the embrace, in the arms of the person who felt like home almost as much as Gilbert did, and closed his eyes in relief.

“Thank you, my cute little Vincent… I do too… truly…”

Vincent didn’t miss the desperate tone and almost breaking of his voice near the end, and he hugged Jack tighter, hoping he could feel his love and appreciation with all of his heart.

_I’ll always love you, because you were the first one besides Gil to love me._

_I wish you all the happiness, like that which you gave us._

 

* * *

 

Many, many years later, a lone blue feather, torn and stained with blood, lay inside a desk drawer in a bedroom in the Nightray manor, still kept as a reminder of that now-ancient dream that had been too beautiful to last forever.


End file.
